


home

by spreadmyboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmyboo/pseuds/spreadmyboo
Summary: Seungcheol wouldn't leave his room





	home

It had been long since the last time the lights flickered this way, long since another person other than himself let itself be welcomed by the room's atmosphere and it also been some time since Seungcheol left it, too afraid to go out and be met with the reality that makes every one of his breaths feel too full, definitely too long since he could breathe normally. He knew exactly when it started but is uncertain about when it will disappear, there are some times when everything will go back to normal for a second, times when leaving the room seems almost nice, maybe because Jeonghan smiled more widely than normal but, it usually doesn't last long, all it takes is being alone again to miss the warm embrace of the room. He feels ashamed for wishing to go out, the room has always been there for him, to comfort him on the bad days and to be missed on those scarce good days.  
He doesn't know when he became the room and doesn't know if he escaped or not, maybe he is free after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, please leave a comment with your thoughts! it would be greatly appreciated


End file.
